


Knife Though the Heart! (Black Butler x Reader x OHSHC)

by Killua__Zoldyck



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I feel terrible, M/M, Romance, crossovers, i killed a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua__Zoldyck/pseuds/Killua__Zoldyck
Summary: Y/N, the greatest assassin in all of England, has a dark secret. whenever she takes off her pendant, bad things start to happen.But after the Earl Phantomhive asks her to stay with him after she ran into him, she indulges in the social world she set out to destroy. But soon, she found herself kidnapped by the Earl Trancy,  who removed her memory of Ciel and his Butler. But what happens when her child Hood friends Hikaru and Kaoru come back into the picture, and bring a club of boys with them!? can she keep her assassin side hidden, along with the secret that lies in her special necklace?Not if her brother keeps butting in...(endings for, Sebastian, Ciel, Finny, tamaki,  the twins, and honey)thanks for reading!! I own nothing except the plot of the story and my OCs!





	1. Chapter 1

Facts On Reader!

 

(To make things easy for me, I already decided you love the color grey, but other than that, it's basic: e/c= eye color, H/C= Hair color, h/l= Hair length, etc. )

Y/N L/N was born to Marijane L/N and Kyo L/N on B/D (Birth day), 1875.

They couldn't afford a child, as they could barely pay rent for the small home they had acquired, but refused to give up their youngest child, you. 

Once sweet, kind, caring people, they were soon turned dark after realizing what money they could make with assassinating important people. 

At the age of 11, you were suited up with knives and guns across your back in a criss-cross pattern and sent off to kill your first target, Mr.Momiji of the trade between Japan and England. 

Soon, you grew accustomed to the feeling of taking away someone's life. You would kill someone if you thought they looked at you wrong. Yes, you were a rather cold-hearted person, but it was for your family's sake.

The media deemed you" The Heart Breaker" because as your signature, you placed a heart carved on the chest of the carcass of your victims.

Profile:

· Loves the color grey  
·Typicaly shy unless killing someone, then kinda crazy.  
·Loves fancy tuna.(Sushi)  
· Has a bad temper like her father.  
·Loves to read Manga.  
· Has a dark secret involving a pendant.   
__________________________  
End profile  
__________________________


	2. Chapter 1! Target locked. Or not...

As I sat on the roof of one of the most important Earls in England, the one responsible for the flow of Irish tea leaves to England, I tried to ignore the dark sky making looking through my sniper scope a dash harder than I like.

But it wasn't a problem. I've had to do this many times. My eyesight has adjusted to the dark night. But tonight, there weren't any stars out, and the moon was shrouded by clouds.

I saw the Earl sit up from his bed, Most likely to drink his nightly tea before bed. I've been watching him for around a week, forming his schedule in my head, deciding when the best time to strike was.

Y/N's plan: 

Wait for his servant to bring him his tea, then after he leaves, shoot him through the head. Make sure there's no noise, then sneak through the window and carve my mark in his chest. I'll slit his throat, just for extra precautions.   
Take any valuable items in the room, then report to boss.

\---------------------(not POV change, just end of plan)------------------

As I cocked my gun back and loaded a round of bullets in, I noticed the Earl was using a new China set that was shiny and obviously new. Despicable. He could have used that money to help someone in need, but nope. He went and spent it on a fancy cup.

I always notice this about these rich people. They pamper themself, but never someone in need. That's why I didn't mind doing this job. It was for the greater good.

I looked through the scope again. I took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

But alas, a loud noise from the side of me by my snack bag, where I kept bread and canteens of water, caused my shot to go up, and only break the window of the bedroom which alerted the guards.

"God-!!!.....Bless this great day." I said, refraining from cussing. I do my best no to, but I have a slight habbit of cussing. I get it from my mom.

I wasn't very well hidden, so I angrily put up the gun in its case, which I had designed to look like a suitcase, and picked up my snack bag to see what made me miss my shot.

I figured it was a poor kid, so I would probably yell at him before giving him some food. I mean, the kid would probably be hungry...

I picked up the bag and whisper yelled" Hey you little twi-" I was interrupted by a soft" Meow." Which made me stop dead in the middle of my yelling.

After fully lifting up the bag, I found a little kitten, no more than a month old. I stared a it in confusion for a moment, but my heart was soon melted by the young kit that I went from yelling my ear off to swooning at the paws of mother nature's latest creation.

I jumped off the roof, landing on my feet. 

I carried the small animal in my arm as I held my gun case in the other and started home. But soon, I noticed a presence behind me. I turned a corner and stopped, to see if anyone was following me.

I was greeted by eyes that to me, appeared as the brightest red of a freshly shined ruby. I let out a small shriek of terror.

After a second, I jumped back and saw the man who was looking at me fully.

Hair long, but cut formally, as dark as the midnight under a new moon. His eyes, as I said before, held the appearance of a royal red, like the fabric on the bed sheets the queen would use.

His outfit was that of a butler, white dress shirt, black dress pants, along with white gloves, and a a tail coat to put the cherry on his outfit Sunday.

I held in a small gasp as I reached for my closest knife, Which was strapped to my lower thigh. My hand retracted quickly because I was soon startled by the little kitten jump from my arms.

Paying me no mind, he swooned over the kitten just as I did, but more... obsessively. " Oh my, you adorable little creature! Your soft, luscious palms are most attractive, and your claws are a dash sharp, but wel-" 

" Excuse me, is this your kitten? If he is, we need to talk. He messed me up in the line of work!!" I interrupted him. He smiled , amused.   
"Well? Are you going to reply, or sit there smiling like you just saw a kid fall on ice?"

He started to speak. " My dear, whom might you be?"  
I looked at him. "I'm Y/N. Who might you be sir?" I said, starting to ease back to my normal state of shyness.

"I am Sebastian Michealis, " he said before turning to a boy my age who appeared out of no where, "And this is my master, the earl Phantomhive. "


	3. Chapter 2! Semi-Kidnapped!

After their introduction in the alley, Sebastian went to adorning The kitten again and Ciel just stood there looking at me.

I backed away slowly, then turned away and started walking away after the pendant on my necklace started glowing grey, meaning I needed to get home, now.( that's the reason I love grey. It saves me from myself) 

When the pendant starts to glow, my mind starts to go. I was cursed by fairies that wanted to make me evil, but I found a pendant and it keeps me sane. But whenever it glows, I need to sorta.... charge it.

But as I turned , Ciel quickly took notice and started to say" Y/N!! Where are you going?!" I turned at a rapid pace behind a corner before breaking into a run.

"Y/N!!! Why...Are...you running. ..from me?!?" He shouted behind me, panting."Why Are you following me!?" I yelled , hardly out of breath.

I was a fast runner because of my layout of thin arms and legs, and my hair flow goes back when I run, unlike other girls whose hair slows them down in the wind. I was also wearing my fitted assassins dress, another thing aerodynamic on me.

As I turned the next corner, I heard Ciel shout" Sebastian! Catch her!!"

All I thought was' Capture me? I'm not an animal.'  
But alas, still in thought, Sebastian appeared in front of me in a flash, picking me up bridal style so I couldn't run away.

He carried me to Ciel, who was bent down holding the post of a street lamp catching his breath. 

The pendant glowing brighter, I figured the faster I let them talk, the faster I'll be home. So I went limp in Sebastian's arms.

But then he set me down, and Ciel ran up to me, surprisingly still out of breath. Man this kid doesn't exercise or what?

"How....dare...you run aw. ...ay from an Earl whilst. .. he is conversating with you! " he said. I laughed. "Man, we only ran like..... 4 blocks! I do that stuff in my sleep!!" 

He regained his composure and asked me in his unofficial serious voice" so earlier I heard you tell Sebastian that you were interrupted by the cat we were chasing. What is your line of work? You seem to young for work."

My eyes shot wide. "Yea? Well... um.. Aren't you a little young to be an Earl?!" I asked, trying to change the subject."Y/N, you didn't answer my question." He said, sounding rather... suspicious of me.

"Well... I ... Uh....-" I was interrupted by the feeling of my knife on my thigh being pulled off.

"And might I ask why you have such a graceful knife?" He leaned in. " Almost as graceful as you, m'lady." I madly blushed. I mean, he touched my thigh!!! Sebastian' s little romance for info exchange wasn't gonna work on this girl.

"I...I'm homeless and was doing. ... Charity work! !! Yea that's it!" I said, nodding my head affirmatively. " And the knife is for when I get out late. People are crazy these days, after all!"

They didn't seem to buy my story for one bit."Well," Ciel said,"if you have no home, come stay with me. I have plenty of room anyway."

Shit..aki mushrooms. How am I gonna get out of this?! The pendant needs a charging spot, just somewhere not on me. Maybe I could inform dad of the situation then after a quick stay... go back and fix the whole Irish Earl assassination. 

"Oh, Ciel, that would be to much! I could never ask that much from a man I just met!" He looked at me and smirked."well, that is Phantomhive Hospitality."

I wonder why it is he smirked. Weirdo. Well, since the pendant was growing very bright, and the kitten, much to Sebastian' s disappointment, had left a while ago, we headed to the Phantomhive Manor in Ciel's Carriage.

I phoned father and informed him of the situation, in code so no one could understand, and he allowed me to stay as long as I finished my earlier mission. He was still a good person at heart.

I was sent to a room which Sebastian had prepared for me.On the walls, there was An Amazing shade of light grey surrounded by white swirls outlining it, black roses on the canopy of the bed, which had a black veil over it, but had the Silver sheets exposed with the Phantomhive Crest in obsidian with a shiny diamond in the center. It was so beautiful.

They said I could stay for as long as I wanted, and if all the rooms look like this, I would have to keep them to that.

Maybe I'll relax for now, and kill the Earl in a few days. After all, the staff will probably be on high alert for a while anyway. 

I think I'm gonna like it here.


	4. Chapter 3! Day one at the Phantomhive place!

I awoke to Sebastian' s voice, beckoning me to awaken. As soon as my eyes shot open, I grabbed my pendant that I hold on to for dear life, and saw Sebastain pouring me a glass of the sweetest smelling tea I've ever smelled, in A very fancy cup.

I honestly didn't want to take any part of their fancy lifestyle, but it would be rude not to accept the tea, and I slept here So I kinda already did.

"- with a dash of honey added in. Does this please you, my lady?" Oh shit. I mean shoot. Was I supposed to listen to him? He's been talking for like... five minutes and I was just like... blanked out.

"Uuuuummmmm..... Yea! Sounds great! " I said as he handed me the tea I knew nothing of. For all I know, it could be hot sauce in a cup. But I have to take that chance.

I first smelled it, and it smelt of (Favorite scent) . After another inhale, I took a drink. It tasted like sweet boiled honey-suckle with a dash of cinnamon. Amazing.

"W-wow Sebastian, this is a delicious tea! You must have quite a nack for cooking! I thank you for sharing this gift to me." I said, earning a smirk from him.

"A Phantomhive butler whom can't make an exquisite visit for a guest of honor is not, nor ever would be, worth his salt." He said, before bowing.

I put on the pendant before realizing Sebastian had moved beautiful dresses into my room. And I mean the kind of dresses every girl dreams of wearing, but of course they never would be able to afford it.

A grey one immediately caught my eye.(the media pic). It was short but classy, and was the exact shade as my pendant. I brutally ignored the other, much more.... feminine dresses and immediately threw it on. I was in heaven. 

It was silky soft and the ribbon was tied like Ciel's tie on his neck. It hugged my body nicely, exposing the curves that resided in my top half, making my already fit waist look skinnier.

Sebastian has left when I changed, so it was up to me to find the dining room. I was looking at the wall paint admiring the colors, how they all contrasted with the floor's wood and flowers on the randomly selected vases, when I bumped into someone.

"Ah!'' I yelled as I fell, landing on the ground. I got up and ran to the boy who I had knocked down." Oh no! I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive m-'' ''Oh no, ma'me, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell right on you!"

I picked up his hat which had fallen on the floor and handed it back to him."here, you dropped this...""Finnian," he replied," but you can call me Finny!" He said with an adorable smile.

"That's a lovely name, Finny." He looked at me. " And what might your name be, miss?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. 

"I'm Y/N. Ciel invited me to stay here for a while. I do hope we meet again. Just not... like this!'' I said before we both burst into wild laughter.

Sebastian, like usual, appeared out of no where.  
"Finnian, did you give the young master's guest here trouble?" 

Before Finny could speak, I said "Oh no! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I tripped on him. He helped me up and we were just talking!"

"Well, in that case miss Y/N," he said," I shall escort you to the Dining room so you may eat a hearty Breakfast.''

I nodded following him. We arrived in a big room filled with sweet aromas along with the foods they came off with.

Sebastian gave me a Croissant with chocolate sauce spewed on top of it in a wave pattern. It was fresh and hot, and also had vanilla filling.

After the delectable breakfast, Ciel told me he had a load of paperwork to go through and to make myself at home. So I went outside into the garden, where I saw Finny planting blue bells.

"Finny!" I shouted over to him, waving. He waved in return and said" Yellow Miss Y/N! What are you doing!"   
I walked over to him.

"Well, Ciel had to do some paperwork, so I figured I could enjoy some time with you! I see you're planting Blue Bells!''

He nodded. "Yes, I'm the gardener, so I figured I would plant some bright flowers to make the young master happy!" He was so sweet.

"Aww. That's so nice! You must really care about him."  
He nodded his head."Yes, they've always been there for me. I was in a great deal of need when they found me. They took me in and helped me!so I always want them to be happy."

"Well, don't mind my asking, but why would you have needed rescuing?" He shuffled his feet."well... I used to live in a bad place, where they did bad things to children. They saved me so I want to help them in any way I can.''

"Wow Finny. I'm sorry you had a not-so-happy childhood.''

He smiled. " All that doesn't matter! The past is in the past! Plus, I got super string from being there!" I looked at him. He didn't seem so strong. He actually appeared kinda scrawny. 

"Really? How strong?" I asked. He got up, then gently pulled me up next to him. "I'll show you!"

He set me down next to a large oak tree. " Why did you bring me here, fi-" I went silent as soon as I saw that tree in the air, over Finny' s head, him holding it with just one hand. He was smiling like a child.

"W...woah....'' I said, staring on shock and misbelief. "How?!?!?how can you do that?!''

He smiled before putting the tree down." I'll tell you later. For now, we'd best get home. Its getting dark. Dinner should almost be ready." He picked me up the way Sebastian did in the alley and walked back to the house.

From two separate Windows, I saw not only Sebastian, But also Ciel, staring at us. 

They kept shooting eye daggers at Finny, but I don't think he caught hold of any of them. And if he did, he was ignoring it.

We walked back into the house where Ciel and Sebastian both Immediately greeted us and Sebastian pulled Finny away saying he had to do chores while Ciel took me to the Dining room for dinner. 

After, I was very tired. I headed to my room, stripped the amazing dress off, and put on a night dress. I Saw Ciel and Sebastian talking to Finny, so I waved out the crack in my door, and told them all goodnight.

I need to get my rest. Tomorrow, I have to get the earl. I can relax after.


	5. Chapter 4! Day two continues!

The next morning, I woke myself up early and went into a large bathing room. I lifted my peach nightgown over my head and ran a bath after shutting and locking the door.

I "accidentally" dropped some soap in there and it tuned into a nice, warm silver-bubbled bath.

I soaked for a few minutes before cleaning my hair and washing the dirt from the garden yesterday off my legs.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest and hips, and then another one around my soft, H/C , hair.

I walked into my room, only in the towels. But I saw Sebastian with the tea cart, right next to the bed, waiting for me.

"Eep!" I let out a small shriek at the man in my room. He looked at me for a second before taking in the fact I was only wearing a short towel before setting a dress on my bed and running out, leaving a fresh cup of tea. 

I changed into the dress he laid on the bed.it was short, like the other one, had criss-cross jewels on the chest, and was aqua. It was very sleek. 

I threw my hair Into a pony tail with a diamond flower on it, and walked out to once again, try to find the dining room.

I saw Finny when I looked out the window, and waved. He smiled and waved back. I walked down what I believed was the west hall, where I came across a kitchen.

There was a man with orange-ish hair with a flame thrower inside the room. I figured I just didn't want to know... so I walked around for a dash longer.

After about 4 minutes, I found a maid with purple hair and glasses. "I'll make this rail sparkle like a golden lake, I will!" She said.   
"Miss? Could I ask for your assistance? " I asked her in my polite voice.

She nodded and somehow knew where I needed to go. "Ok. Left, stairs,right, right." I said, repeating the directions I'd been given. 

Within thirty seconds, I was in the dining room. Ciel was almost done eating. I apologized and explained I got lost, again, and Ciel said" well, just call Sebastian next time."

I nodded before I saw him turn to Sebastian and say quietly" Sebastian, this is an order. Make sure she is never lost, and keep an eye on her around Finny.''

I smiled at his insecurity. I only ate a little before standing up and asking to be excused. I went out to the garden and saw Finny finishing the blue bells he started yesterday.

"Hi Finny!" I called to him. He smiled and waved. " Oh, Hi miss Y/N!" I smiled at him. "Please, I don't like that formal stuff. Just call me Y/N."

He looked at me for a second before smiling again."Ok, Y/N!" I returned his smile. But all of a sudden, a tree went flying through the air, right towards Finny!

"Finny!!" I yelled. He looked shocked for a moment. I jumped on him and pushed him away from the tree's wrath.

We sat there for a moment before he got up and helped me as well. Somehow my dress was spotless.

He picked up the tree and said" Bad tree! You almost hurt me and Y/N!" He said before throwing as hard as he could onto a great big pile of them by a shed.

I don't know, but I thought I saw Sebastian glaring at him. Probably nothing.

"Hey Y/N?" He said looking at me. "Come with me. I wanna show you something!" I nodded and he threw me over his shoulder and started walking.

He stopped and set me down."Look!" He said. I turned around and saw trees full of the most colorful birds ever! Each tweeting a sweet melody in sync with one another.

"Wow, Finny, this is amazing!" I said. He was petting a green and yellow parakeet that had landed on his finger.

"Ya know what the young master said to me yesterday Y/N?" I shook my head.

"He said not to disturb you or I would get in trouble. I think he invited you here because he likes you. Same goes for Mr. Sebastian." 

I blushed, remembering what he told Sebastian to watch me, and Sebastian glaring at him."Well, I like him to. But as a friend right now. I believe if I were to love him, or Sebastian, or even you, it'll all happen in due time."

He looked at me and blushed."you think you could fall in love with.. me!?" He asked. I smiled and a pink dust rose to my cheeks." If it's ment to be, its ment to be."

____________Sebastian pov-------

Hmm.... I'll have to tell young master what she said about that Destiny. He does seem to have grown a fast fondness of that jewel.

Hmm. If I could take her, I could toy with Him. That would be great revenge for making me rub his back for an hour. 

I'll act like I'm helping Him, but I'll really lure her away. I should probably limit her contact with Finny. He seems to like her as well...  
But in the end, she shall be claimed by me.


	6. Chapter 5! Later that Evening...

____Sebastian pov______

I told young master of what Y/N said earlier. He blushed at her saying she could fall in love with him. But she won't.

If she falls for anyone, it'll be me. She will be a great advantage.

The young Lord wants me to plan a ball for tomorrow night and make sure it's a silver, black,and white themed party.

He has told me that he wants me to have a special bottle of F/D(Fave drink) champagne, a rare find, just for her.

I had to get all the supplies by tomorrow night, and I also had to get her dress.

I'll tell her at dinner about the ball. For now, I need to get started in the preparations.

________Y\N_______________________

Since its been a few days and the sun started descending , I jumped out the window and landed on the ground by the garden, where Finny was trimming a tree. 

I'm pretty sure he saw me, because he stared at me while I ran with my gun case, off to the Earl's Mannor.

I sprinted all the way there and saw the Earl. He looked sick, so the staff was keeping a distance from there soon-to-be extinct Master.

I opened the case and assembled my gun. Through the sniper I saw the Earl start to sneeze. I took the shot right when he finished. It went right through the head.

He fell to the floor, lifeless.

But just as I climbed through the window, a maid and two butler's walked in.

I grabbed the pocket knife on the other side of my leg since Sebastian had taken my other. 

I first stabbed the Maid through the heart quickly, then sliced the throats of the butler's before carving my heart on the chest of all the victim's chests.

I grabbed some rings off his nightstand before packing up the gun and walking back to the Mannor. That job took 5 minutes, tops.

When I arrived, I saw that Finny wasn't in the garden anymore. 

My window was somehow locked, so I climbed in the one down the hall.

When I got up, I heard Finny say" and she just ran out with a big case! I don't know where she's going!"

I slowly started to walk to my room hoping they wouldn't notice me, but Sebastain and his keen red eyes called me out.

"Ah, Miss Y/N. Where did you run off to at such a late hour?"

"I....uh...was... going...to... visit someone real fast!" 

Ciel walked up to me. He made a grab at my gun case, but I pulled it away, still behind my back.

"Please leave this alone.'' I asked him. He gave me a confused look, then shook his shoulders.

I dropped my case and and crossed my arms.

Finny looked at me with shock ."Y/N!There's blood on you!'' He cried out. My eyes shot open as I shoved my hands behind my blood stained aqua dress.

"Whaaaaatttt????? Psh.... no.... I was attacked by a bunch of mosquitos!" I said before grabbing the case and fleeing to my room dodging all the boys.

I changed and washed the blood off me. When I exited the room, the boys were still there, blushing.

"What?'' I asked them, confused. "You're in your nightgown!" All three of the blushing boys said.

"So what? I'm covered up." I said, still confused. They shook it off."any who, sorry about earlier! My... Cousin needed me.''

"In that case, " Sebastian said, "tomorrow we're having a ball. Its a grey themed event just foe you, m'lady."

"Really? You did that for me?" They nodded as I blushed.

Ciel walked up to me and put his hand under my chin.

"And why might you be blushing, my dear? Although, it does make your already beautiful face somehow even more spectacular. "

I gasped slightly and my blush darkened as my mouth curved into a smile.

I turned around and inner shrieked for a second before turning back around to face them.

" why thank you, Earl Phantomhive. " he looked at me. " Please, just call me Ciel." I nodded.

 

"Ok, Ciel."


End file.
